


You Spin Me Round (Like A Triple Changer)

by SquirrelKiln



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: I don't dance but apparently robots do. that's how that works right?, M/M, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelKiln/pseuds/SquirrelKiln
Summary: In which I accidentally add NSP's "You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)" to my LockProwl playlist.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Prowl (Transformers), Lockdown/Prowl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You Spin Me Round (Like A Triple Changer)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8cgNLGnnK4
> 
> And no, there's no context to what they're talking about at the start. It's just short, sweet, and a lil' stupid.

"I'm... I'm happy you're okay. That you came back to me." Prowl set a servo on Lockdown's faceplate. His touch was gentle--of course it was--and matched his soft smile. Lockdown let out a deep vent and leaned into the touch. 

"Can't tell you the last time I've heard that..." Lockdown dimmed his optics at the comfort. "Thanks for stickin' with me."

"You don't have to thank me for that." Prowl tugged Lockdown down some. Taking the hint, the larger bot leaned over to meet Prowl in a kiss. Unlike some of their usual ones, this kiss wasn't fiery--it only had the passion of their love, and the way they held each other like they were forged for it only sealed the deal. Even in the cold space of Lockdown's ship, their love warmed them both.

_ 'If I... I get to know your name _

_ Well if I... could trace your private number, baby...' _

Prowl pulled back slightly with a puzzled look. "Is that... Coming from you?"

_ 'All I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun.  _

_ Open up your loving arms,  _

_ I want some,  _

_ Want some.'  _

"Huh?" Lockdown pulled back too and allowed a pause so the music could go a little longer. "No, not--that's an Earth thing, kid, of course it ain't me."

"... Where have I heard this before?" Prowl muttered as he pulled away from Lockdown's embrace. Both mechs looked around the area in confusion and when the chorus finally hit...

_ 'You spin me right round, baby _

_ Right round like a record, baby _

_ Right round round round.' _

"Hold on." Lockdown's caught his hook on Prowl's back plating to pull him closer. Prowl huffed in annoyance but lost the attitude when Lockdown plucked a small, familiar, little-human-girl-sized remote radio. Something that had been shown off sometime earlier in the week. "This yours?" 

" _ Sari _ ," Prowl groaned. "No, it isn't. I don't see how it only triggered now…" 

"Should I break it?" Lockdown peered at the item as it continued to utter music with fairly high quality. It didn’t seem to struggle in the openness of Lock’s ship. Prowl considered.

"... No. I like this song." Prowl turned and nabbed the radio back. He set it securely in his chassis where the music wouldn't falter and pulled Lockdown's servo back to his hip.

_ 'I got to be your friend now, baby.  _

_ And I would like to move in just a little bit closer...' _

"Heh, yeah? Doesn't sound too gratin' on the audials..." Lockdown pulled Prowl against himself yet again and set his servo in a more comfortable position. "I'd rather focus on you anyway." 

' _ All I know is that to me, you look like you' re lots of fun.'  _

Prowl started but Lockdown continued to sway the two. They chuckled some at how odd the situation is, but at least it was a nice time.

_ 'Open up your lovin' arms,  _

_ Watch out, here I come _ .'

Meanwhile: Back at Earth’s Autobot base...

"He hasn't called yet?" Sari watched Bumblebee intently, as if it would bring the expected call in. She tossed the remote control for her (modified) radio from hand to hand as she waited for an answer.

"Hm. No." Bee squinted and scanned his frequencies to assure he wasn't missing anything. "That radio  _ should _ work… and Prowl wouldn't call the others thinking it was them…" 

"Even if we didn't catch them in the middle of something important he'd still find it annoying, right? Maybe Lockdown's ship intercepted the signal?" Sari suggested. 

"No, Prowl's called us from there before..." Bee sat back on the couch. "Huh. Maybe the radio broke." 

"Aw, man." Sari plopped on the couch beside Bee. "I guess we'll find out when he comes back. Maybe we should have played Careless Whisper instead…"


End file.
